transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Shaolin Versus Wu-Tang
Bludgeon is seated in a lotus position on one of the mats, his shell sitting in a similar position beside him. Blossom Garden In the center of the Petrified Forest is a strange place. The 'dead' masts have been cleared away in a circle exactly one hundred yards wide. Deft precision has been used so that nothing of the masts themselves remains, and the 'remains' of them have been cut into fine circles and used to make a sort of curb or frame that goes around the edge of the circle to seperate it from the disorder outside. Within the circle, someone has covered the ground to the depth of a few feet with perfect white crystalline sand; reflecting the light of the twain suns of this starsystem with a brilliant gleam. Here and there, one finds silvery colored boulders that are surrounded themselves by an ochre colored moss. The center of the circle has been raised by about six feet with the sands that border it perfectly sloped. Someone has taken the time to give the sand a perfect texture of lines, around the rocks and with a checker-board style pattern on the top of of the raised area. One might notice that a sort of mat has been placed in the center of the 'dias' as though for someone to sit upon. Surrounding the garden are beautiful white mecha-blossoms; something unseen on Cybertron for many, many years. Lovingly tended and raised, they are silvery-pink in color and constantly shedding and re-growing their leaves -- causing the 'blossoms' to drift upon the wind throughout the garden and those that might be in it. This is a place of surprising tranquility. OOC: http://farm4.static.flickr.com/3186/2980323860_9908e3e9dc_b.jpg for one idea, only this garden is circular. The blossoms look like: http://hinamatsuri.files.wordpress.com/2007/04/dsc01249.jpg Contents: Bludgeon Motormaster parts the inert masts of the solar forest and enters the clearing, his sword on his shoulder. "Bludgeon. You called me? Do you think I'm finally ready to put theory into practice?" Bludgeon looks up for a moment at Motormaster; the shell remaining mute and silent as he does. For a moment, he too says not a thing -- surveying Motormaster. "That would depend entirely." He offers. "Prove to me you've learned something from what I have shown you about control, and I will teach you a few basic techniques." "Very well," Motormaster replies. He takes his sword in both hands, carefully places its pommel in his hand, and holds it out, balancing it one-handed on its end. He holds the position for quite some time. The stars visibly turn overhead as Cybertron rotates. Eventually, a petrorabbit emerges from the edge of the petrified forest, and seeks cover in Motormaster's broad shadow. Motormaster takes his hand away and lets the sword fall- catching it so that it barely pins the petrorabbit to the ground behind its neck. "And so," Motormaster explains, raising the sword out of the cogwheel gap between head and neck. The frightened rabbit revs its turbocharger and streaks off into the forest, alarmed but unharmed. Bludgeon watches, impassively. He is perhaps the most paitent Cybertronian alive and as Motormaster waits, so does he -- seated in his lotus position with only the flare of his optics giving any indication that he is not an actual statue. As the rabbit appears and the gesture is made, there is no immediate physical reaction until the creature has long since gone to the depths of the forest. Then, Bludgeon rises and bows to Motormaster. "You have shown me you are willing to learn. Whilst I cannot teach you Metallikato in a day, I will share some basic technique." He steps back; his shell swallowing him and folding around him as it rises to a standing position. Then his hand reaches for the sword at his side. "The fundament of Metallikato, beyond paitence and precision, is exploiting weak points. I will demonstrate two, today." He steps back, and gestures towards Motormaster's flanks. "Using the paitence you have just demonstrated, along with the skill that will be built from practice, you are in the position to observe and analyze your opponent. Fuel lines are usually carried in joints, or nintety degree angles and a simple, paitent strike will have lasting results. Demonstrate." Motormaster readies his sword and settles into a watchful stance, observing Bludgeon closely. Although his blade is much heavier than Bludgeon's, Motormaster has obviously been training hard at handling it more cautiously- less like a cudgel and more like a woodsman's axe, aimed naturalistically to find the mark of the previous stroke. In this case, Motormaster advances with his sword held in the Ochs stance, the point angled slightly down and hilt high. He leads with a precise lunge aimed for Bludgeon's shoulder, and follows it up by swinging the blade back around to try to strike the same aimpoint from below with the backhand return. It would seem that Bludgeon is either slow at the moment, or good at imitating the average enemy for his sword is too slow at parrying both thrusts and the strike bites deep -- severing an artery in his bio-organic armor. Immediatly a froth of green ichor begins to flow down the limb -- staining the orange armor and the black 'glove' of the hand. Bludgeon's response is possibly too fast for Motormaster to see, or he might catch it. It is a simple knife-edged chop towards his throat. When it comes, the other will realize that he had actually positioned himself with his sword out of alignment and deliberatly took the hit to open Motormaster for this other attack. It is a short, brutal stroke aimed towards what he estimates is a vital cluster of data lines there. Weather it hits or not, he immediatly steps back. "Explain to me what I just did, and why I struck there." Motormaster stumbles briefly as he recovers from the precisely targeted impact, feeling weak for a long moment thanks to the disruption in his systems. "You... achem. You let me hit your extremity in order to... attack my center?" Motormaster recovers his balance and plants his swordpoint in the ground. "But I'm not sure how you did it." Bludgeon crosses his arms; silent and showing no reaction. "I am not going to answer that question for you, Motormaster. Apply your own knowledge and judgement. You have learned two aspects of Metallikato already. Paitence, and . . ?" Motormaster frowns in thought. "And... sacrifice? Having the endurance and the restraint to suffer calmly through the enemy's attack in order to deliver your own attack at just the right time, without doubt or fear of consequence?" Bludgeon just raises one of the skeltal ridges above his empty eye sockets. Clearly, this is not the answer that Bludgeon is looking for, and he's not going to tell Motormaster what it is, either. So he simply waits. Bludgeon just raises one of the skeletal ridges above his empty eye sockets. Clearly, this is not the answer that Bludgeon is looking for, and he's not going to tell Motormaster what it is, either. So he simply waits. Focus has transformed and approached on foot out of reverence for this place. The autobot monk takes note of two voices in the clearing and garden beyond. He places a hand on a petrified tree at the edge of the clearing. A nice place to rest for such a long journey. He tilts his head out of curiosity, one he knows. The other he does not. Focus says softly, not making a move into the garden itself and making sure not to step on any blossoms, "A new student, Bludgeon?" He bows, "I am Focus, salutations." Motormaster, deep in concentration as he tries to figure out Bludgeon's riddle, doesn't notice Focus at first. "Patience and knowing how to read and predict..." He looks up at the sound of Focus' voice. "The enemy! You're brazen, Autobot. Outnumbered and outclassed. Have you no fear of Bludgeon and I?" Banshee has arrived. Folding and shifting, Banshee transforms into robot mode. Banshee has been here all along, not drawn in by the animators. She sits, cross-legged, on one of the rattanesque mats silently, deep in meditation. "Focus will not attack here, unless he is given reason to." He states to Motormaster. "Perhaps he merely came to continue the ancient debate of Metallikato over Crystalocution over Circuit-Su." There is a nod of respect to Focus. Bludgeon is bleeding visibly -- his organic shell that is -- from the left arm. He seems to be facing off with Motormaster who until a moment ago appeared deep in thought. "However. This place is much like the Steel Balloon, Motormaster. It is Neutral Ground. A place of life in a just-awakening, but still dead world. To destroy this would be a waste that would not be worth the destruction of one. Focus will meet his end upon another battlefield." He turns to the Autobot. "However." It is clear the Pretender's mind is working overtime, for the feral glow of his skeletal eye sockets becomes much more piercing. "Focus, you are outnumbered and outgunned and outmatched. Destruction is inevitable . . unless you prove yourself worthy of an honorable retreat. You will force Motormaster to demonstrate the combat skills he professes to me he has learned from my teachings, or you will be destroyed, garden or not. Do you understand? . . . and you, Motormaster will be wary of the blossoms. Do to the sand as you will." Focus tilts his head from side to side, "Enemy, not enemy, autobot, decepticon. Does it make any difference here?" He gives a warm smile, "It does for some, it seems. A pity. I came here hoping for meditation and rest away from the war. At least for a little while. There are few places on this planet that one can find refuge from the reminders. But, to answer you question, no. I do not fear what fate Primus has for me. I gladly accept the trails and tribulations he puts in front of me." He listens to Bludgeon and nods his head softly, "As you wish, I shall abide by your terms." He gingerly steps onto the sand, letting his feet hardly disturb it. "I have followed your requests thus far and have not told the autobots about this place. I would expect you to show the same courtesy after this fight." Then he shifts into a defensive posture, "Come at me Motormaster, show me what your master has taught you so you might impress him." Banshee returns to reality at the mention of the word 'Autobot', the light in her optics fading back up to full intensity.. She looks around, focusing her attention on, well, Focus. "Hmm." She says quietly, hearing Motormaster being cautioned to avoid the blossoms. She carefully strides back to stand near Bludgeon, away from the combat that seems about to ensue. Combat: Focus sets his defense level to Protected. "Hn! Very well," Motormaster grunts, hefting his sword into the Nebenhut stance with point brushing the sand and hilt waist-high. "No firearms, then. It shall be a test of strength and skill." With three long, quick strides he advances on Focus, swinging in a rising diagonal cut. Combat: Motormaster sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Motormaster misses Focus with his Rising Slice attack! -1 Combat: Drained 5 energon. Focus tenses, then relaxes his body letting his energon reserves flow through his body filling up every circuit and fuel line. His senses become more attuned as he picks up on Motormaster's intent before he even acts. It's the hips that gives a sword fighter away, they always move a split second before the weapon even strikes. Focus pivots on one heel ninety degrees, rocking his body to the side. He senses the movement of the of the blade sliding by harmlessly, inches from his form. "A well placed cut..." Focus says, completely calm and restrained as he almost casually pulls out several needles from a hip compartment. He leaps backward, throwing out the razor sharp needles from between his fingers, before coming to rest on a rock behind him. "...my apologies, but I do not carry such a large blade. Circuit-su does not call for such ornamental weapons." Combat: Focus misses Motormaster with his Multi blade volley (Laser) attack! Combat: Focus (Focus) used "Laser": A Level 2 RANGED attack. Bludgeon stands mute beside Banshee; watching the exchange between the two. "Focus will make an excellent sparring partner for you, Motormaster -- if you wish to demonstrate that you have truly learned something. His mastery of Circuit-Su is excellent." Banshee nods in agreement. "I can vouch for zis, Herr Motormaster. For an Autobot, Herr Focus is certainly skilled. I haff seen him - and felt his mastery - personally." Midnight Crew Fulcrum says, "nuke banshee for fraternization" Astrotrain gets out the H-bomb. Astrotrain says, "Did I read into that wrong? >_>" Motormaster sweeps his blade across his body as he chambers it into the Ochs position, point low and hilt at the level of his head; he twists the wide blade to catch and deflect the needles as he does so, and advances after Focus grimly. "No apology needed." Two quick straight thrusts follow, attempting to bracket the Autobot on both sides to anticipate his evasion. Combat: Motormaster misses Focus with his Advancing Thrust attack! -2 Combat: Drained 2 energon. Focus senses the skill and speed at which Motormaster thrusts the blade. Each one placed perfectly where his head would have been a split second ago. But Focus crouches low, letting the blade slice nothing but air once and twice again. Seeing these three attacks already gives him an idea of what to expect. A slow wearing down of Motormaster if he never hits. But Primus can only grant so much luck. Focus instead of dancing out of the way, rockets forward under the long reaching blade. His posture changes dramatically from defense to...not defense? Ok, so he never goes all out in his attacks, but attacking for him is still going all out. But it still looks like he's holding back as he slaps at Motormaster with an open palm, aiming for his lower torso. Combat: Focus sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Focus strikes Motormaster with his Circuit-Su: Open Palm Strike (Grab) attack! Combat: Focus (Focus) used "Grab": A Level 0 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 0 damage. You receive a radio message from Bludgeon: Paitence. And weakness exploitation. "You are good, Autobot," Motormaster grudgingly remarks as he recovers his balance from the missed thrusts, and returns to a high guard posture. "But I am always bettering myself, and even if you are better than me, someday I will match you." He turns with the incoming strike, which sends dizzying reverberations echoing around his body, and tries to read the weakest point in the extension necessary on Focus' part to deliver the blow. There- at the armpit. This is the essence of Metallikato; paitiently awaiting the appearance of a weakness, no matter how small, and exploiting it. His sword is too heavy, so he does not use it; he strikes with the first two fingers of his left hand, held rigid to thrust dagger-like for the gap in the Autobot's otherwise durable armor, and the momentary opening in the Autobot's otherwise perfect guard. Combat: Motormaster strikes Focus with his Metallikato: Dagger Hand attack! -1 Combat: Drained 5 energon. Banshee says, "Ja! Kick his arsch, Motormaster!" Motormaster allows a small grin of triumph at being cheered, but stifles it. He's trying to suppress his hubris and his rage. That's the HARD part, not the fighting. There is the sudden sound from Bludgeon. "Halt." He states, loudly and briskly -- moving to step between the combatants with a hand pressing to each of their chests. "That is sufficient. Motormaster, you have proven that you have learned something admirably. Focus, you may retreat when you wish, before your wounds prove dire." Then, he steps backwards; and offers a low bow to Motormaster. "You have demonstrated basic technique. This is all that I will teach you for now. Remember -- paitence, and weakness exploitation. That is what you failed to tell me, a few moments ago. I was paitent to bait an open for you, and exploited an obvious weakness." Banshee turns to Bludgeon quietly as the combat is called to a halt. "Herr Bludgeon... when we are in private, may I speak to you?" "You may." Replies Bludgeon. "Alternatively, short range radio will work." Banshee nods quietly. Focus, in that flash instant, picks out the attack as both metallikato and his own studied style, crystalocution. Focus's armor in the shoulder cracks and slices open like a hot knife slicing energon. Energon spills out in a high pressure spurt as Focus grimaces, but hasn't lost his footing. He covers the wound with a hand, moving a safe distance from Motormaster. He waits for Bludgeon to finish his conversation, but says quietly, "You're master is correct, you have learned well. It will be interesting to see you use this on a more practical level." Motormaster steps back, shaking his head to clear it of the ringing still bouncing around his frame from the Circuit-Su technique. "Mm. Thank you, Bludgeon." He gives Focus a grudging nod. "Autobot. Next we meet, I will not hold back. Hopefully neither will you." Motormaster swings his sword up and into its socket on his back, salutes Bludgeon and treads heavily out of the ring of sand, careful to step over the blossoms.